Life Isn't Always Fair
by Nicholls
Summary: Life is never fair. And no one knows this better then Gregory House. HousexWilson Friendship
1. Who Are You?

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer:I do not own House. If I did do you really think I'd be on this site?

Rating: T For language and some other things or whatever

Full Summery: Life isn't always fair. House finds that out when he is hit by a drunk driver on his way home from work.

* * *

"3:45 pm and 11 no 12 seconds Doctor House checks out."

The person behind the desk cocked an eyebrow him. As if to say to him just say 3:45 pm for Pete's sake! "Dr. House..."

"Just write it down." House said getting a little vexed. A little. He went back to tapping the ground with his cane when he saw Cuddy walking towards him.

"House!"

House inwardly groaned. He knew what was coming. He was rubbing his right leg as he turned around. "What?"

"You skipped your clinic hours today. I want you to do double tomorrow to make up for it."

House slid his hand across his face in annoyance. "Look I was busy. Real busy. Nasty case today. He almost died. I don't know about you but I care about the kid." House said trying to look innocent. Wasn't working.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice try keep working on that. You didn't have a case today. You spent most of your time poking fun at Wison." Cuddy said as he placed both hands on her hips. House wasn't going to back down that easily though.

"It was fun."

"House, double clinic time tomorrow!"

"Fun sucker."

"Double!"

Just then Cuddy wondered why House was here this late. "House why are you still here?" House usually leaves early if he has no cases, but he's still here.

"Because you are still annoying me by talking to me."

Cuddy shook her head. "No I mean this late."

"Oh, hooker came to my office so I thought it would be a waste of time to drive all the way home and..."

Cuddy had heard enough and walked to the elevator. "Double, House!"

"Whatever."

House limped out to his motorcycle and started the engine. He put his cane into the holder on the side of the bike and got on. He then put on his helmet. He drove out of the parking lot and headed down the road. There wasn't a lot of traffic on this road right now. Weird.

While he was going down the road he came to a light. The light was green and he proceeded to drive through it. That's when it happened. The driver coming form the right didn't stop for the red light in front of him.

House didn't have time to even swerve out of the way. He had maybe a second. If that. The driver was drunk by the looks of it because the car wasn't going in a close to straight line.

He didn't have time to swerve so House sped up and tried to get away but the car slammed into the back of the motorcycle at a fair speed. House barely knew what was going on around him.

"Oh God." Then the world went black.

* * *

A little while later he could hear voices talking over him. But he didn't know who. Must be cops or something. Yeah, now House could hear sirens. He slowly opened his eyes. He could see red and blue lights flashing everywhere. Pretty.

"It's ok." Someone said softly.

"What hospital should we take him to?'' another person asked.

Another took something out of House's coat. "It says he works at Princeton-Plainsboro. Let's take him there since they know him."

House groaned and then let himself drift into unconsciousness. They lifted him on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance and drove to Princeton-Plainsboro where House had been not a hour before.

* * *

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were sitting in the room with the whiteboard and the long table. Cameron was pacing next to the board and Foreman and Chase were playing tic- tac- toe. So far Foreman was winning.

"I win again."

Chase groaned. "Not again. I give up." Chase then flung the pen at Foreman, hitting him in the head while laughing at him. Foreman shot him a glare and threw the pen back.

Cameron rolled her eyes at the two supposedly professional doctors who supposedly went to med. school and supposedly graduated. Now she wasn't so sure. "Oh, grow up you two!"

Just then all three of their pagers went off at once. The sound made the three of them jump up. Cameron was the first to unclip it form her belt. She read it and immediately reclipped it. It read: ER STAT!

The three doctors rushed down the hall to the ER without running over anyone. Chase almost tripped once. But only once. Foreman was cool as ever. Cameron was worried why they were needed down in the ER when other doctors were there to handle things there.

Her thoughts were now answered when upon coming into the room she saw what she never ever wanted to see in the ER again. Gregory House.

"House!" Cameron gasped. "What happened to him?!" She asked half yelled at the paramedics.

"He was hit by a drunk driver." The poor man started. "Luckily it wasn't dead on. The car just got the back part of his motorcycle. But still he's not in the best of shape."

Cameron nodded. Chase and Foreman were already busy helping the other doctors help House. "He needs to be transferred to the ICU now!" One doctor yelled. "Let's go!"

Cameron stood there. The whole world swirling past her. She didn't care or notice. There was only one thing she was worried about, and that was House. The immunologist watched as her boss was wheeled out of the ER and out the double doors. "House..."

_He suffered mild head injury but nothing that should be really serious. Lost some blood so he's gonna need a transfusion. _(I think that's what it's called) _And thankfully he has not sustained any broken bones. We have him on morphine because there will be some pain when he wakes up. Other then that he should be fine in a week or two._

The doctors words echoed through her mind. What if he wasn't alright? What if he never woke up? What if...? Cameron shook her head. There was nothing to worry about right? House was alive and stable. But those ''what if" questions ran through her mind. What if...?

Cameron shifted in her chair beside House's bedside. Machines beeped the machine that was helping House breathe was making noise too. Cameron doubted House would want to be hooked up to all these cords and wires and what not else. But it was for his own good.

Chase and Foreman had been in earlier and tried to get Cameron to eat something but she refused. Foreman said he needed a consult in the clinic about a patient but he didn't fool Cameron.

The immunologist observed how peaceful and fragile House looked now. It reminded her of the time when he was shot by Moriarty. Cameron shook that memory away.

'Maybe I should eat something.' she thought. 'It won't take long.'

She was about to get up when she heard a slight moan. She turned to look at House. His eyes were open a little bit. A bit, but enough.

"House!"

House looked at her. He narrowed his eyes slightly. But he didn't say anything at all to acknowledge Cameron.

"I gotta tell Foreman and Chase!" Cameron gasped as he reached for her pager. She typed in the message and turned back to House. She started to examine him.

"Well your BP looks normal and it appears you're not in too much pain, and no abnormal heart rhythm and-" she was cut off.

"Who are you?"

Cameron froze. "What?"

House repeated again. "Who are you? My doctor? Friend? Cousin? Niece? What?'' He looked curiously at her. ''Hmm?"

"H-House..." Cameron stuttered. "It's me. Allison Cameron. I work with you."

"No you don't."

"Y-yes I do."

House was about to say ''No you don't again'' but this is where the other two ducklings make an entrance. Chase walked in first. "House!"

Then Foreman came in looking relieved. "Good you're awake finally."

House stared at them with his bright azure colored eyes. "Not more of you."

"Huh?" came Chase's reply. ''House it's us!"

Cameron was calling Cuddy and a doctor. She hung the phone up and came over by House. She stared him straight in the eyes. House stared back.

"House cut it out. It isn't funny anymore." she said as stern as she could muster right now. "I mean it."

Foreman and Chase exchanged glances. Was House really just messing with them? Now of all times? Well it was House after all. So maybe.

"No you cut it out. I don't work with you."

Just then Cuddy and that doctor came walking in. "House!"

House sighed. What was with these people. These people he had never seen before in his life. Or so he thought.

Cuddy stormed up to him. "What the hell were you thinking House?! Were you drunk or something?!"

House just starred at the woman before him. Sure he thought to himself. She's attractive but hell is she bossy. Then House observed the other three doctors. The one that called herself Cameron obviously cared for him to some degree. The other doctors were starring at either him or her. The one with the blond hair, who he gathered was British or Australian, was standing next to the black doctor who was calm and collected. He showed nothing on his face. Nothing.

Cuddy was still ranting when the doctor intervened. "Actually Dr. Cuddy, House had no alcohol in his system when he crashed. We did a test on the driver of the other car and he had over the limit allowed in this state. So this had nothing to do with Dr. House. For once." He mumbled that last part as he turned to check on other machines and whatever.

Cuddy looked like someone had slapped her a hundred times. Foreman was surprised that this wasn't House's fault for once. Chase pulled up a chair and sat in it with the back forward. Then he asked. "So House, you know who I am?"

Cameron shook her head. "Chase if he doesn't remember me he won't remember you."

House stared at him then to Cameron, then Foreman, then last to Cuddy. He looked at them all again trying to force himself to remember but that never works.

Finally he gave up. Cameron came over and put her hand on his back. "House...it's going to be ok."

House looked up at her. That made Cameron blush. His blue cerulean eyes showed so much right now. Things that House would never show. Fear. "I want to believe you, but I can't for some reason.'' House sighed.

Cuddy was coming around form that very surprising news. "House." she started. House looked up at her. "It will be ok. I promise."

"Hmph." came the reply. "I hope you can keep that promise."

* * *

And the end of Chapter 1! WOW! This is my first House Fic ever so be nice. If I make any medical or any mistakes for that matter please please correct me. But no flaming.

Now push the button! Please.


	2. Recognition

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer:I don't own House. Dang it!

Rating: T

Last time. (If you remember this skip it)

_House stared at him then to Cameron, then Foreman, then last to Cuddy. He looked at them all again trying to force himself to remember but that never works._

_Finally he gave up. Cameron came over and put her hand on his back. _

"_House...it's going to be ok."_

_House looked up at her. That made Cameron blush. His blue cerulean eyes showed so much right now. Things that House would never show. Fear. "I want to believe you, but I can't for some reason.'' House sighed._

_Cuddy was coming around form that very surprising news. "House." she started. House looked up at her. "It will be ok. I promise."_

"_Hmph." came the reply. "I hope you can keep that promise."

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Recognition

House was watching tv and flipping through the channels. When he came to an interesting show he stopped and watched, but within a minute he was flipping through again. Thank God for cable! House was growing bored very very fast.

House was reflipping through the channels when he came across a doctor show supposedly because they were operating ergo it was a medical show. House was intrigued by the show so he set the remote down and started to watch. Then it hit him.

"_The MRI's is back."_

"_And?"_

"_It's what we expected."_

"_The accident caused serious damage."_

"_It's amnesia." House said as he limped back over to the large comfortable chair. He sat down and proceeded to eat his jello that he got out of the refrigerator. _

_Just then two doctors came in. "Enjoying our lounge House?"_

"_Just came in to get milk for my coffee, which you're out of." House pointed out._

"_Flat or sparkling?" The first asked._

"_Flat."_

"_Sparkling." _

_The first doctor tossed one to the second doctor who caught it. _

"_So the Hartigs?'' the first doctor asked._

"_Their baby gets a fever."_

"_What don't tell me-the kid had a seizure."_

"_Yep, the parents, of course start freaking, and I have to deal with that for and hour." the second one replies. _

"_Like it was your fault."_

"_She was perfect when I delivered her. If you want to blame someone blame the petatrichian."_

"_So how's the kid now?"_

"_Bowel obstruction. She's under observation. She'll be fine." _

"_Pediatrician will take all the credit." the first pointed out to the second._

_The door made that click sound, like when you close it and the first doctor turned and looked but the only one in the room was the second doctor. House was gone and left his half un-eaten jello cup on the arm of the chair._

House was starring at the wall like he was in a trance. Sweat was forming on his forehead. His breathing was becoming a little faster.

Cameron was coming to check on House. She opened the door and walked in. "House how are yo..." She stopped when she saw House's expression. "House?"

House shook his head. Cameron wore a worried look on her face. She turned to the tv screen. 'House was watching General Hospital?' she thought.

She turned back to him. "House can you tell me the name of the show that's on right now?"

House looked at her. "General Hospital. It sounds right anyway. I think I like the show." He had a confused look. "Do I like to watch it? I mean before the accident."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, you would always watch it when you were thinking or just when you were bored."

"I see."

Cameron sighed. "House, don't expect to remember everything right away. This may take some time."

"Can I go home now?" he asked very abruptly.

Cameron looked at him. "House, we may still need to examine you for..."

House silenced her with his hand by putting one finger on her lips. Cameron was speechless. Literally. "I really like you and all and you're a nice person, but don't lie to me."

Cameron was shocked. This wasn't House. This was someone else. This nice person in front of her couldn't be House. Not in a million years. Never! Some part of Cameron wanted House to stay like this. Nice and all. But... he wouldn't, House wouldn't want to be like this. He would want his old life back. No matter how screwed up it was.

"Everybody lies." Cameron whispered.

House stared at her. "What?"

Cameron took his hand in hers. "Everybody lies, House." She put her other hand on his also and gave his a gentle squeeze. "Better get used to it." Then she let him have his hand back.

House was confused. 'I know I heard that line before. Somewhere... but where?'

"_And the big green thing in the middle of the bigger blue thing on a map... is and island. House said referring to the x-ray chart he was examining. "I was hoping for something a little more creative." _

"_Shouldn't we be speaking to the patient before we start diagnosing?" Foreman put in. House looked at him. "Is she a doctor?" House asked._

"_No but-" Foreman started but was cut off._

"_Everybody lies." House said to all the ducklings._

_Cameron was next to add something. "Dr. House doesn't like dealing with patients." _

_Foreman rolled his eyes. "Isn't treating patients the reason we became doctors?"_

"_No, treating illnesses is the reason we became doctors." House said while rocking back and forth on his cane. "Treating patients is what makes most doctors miserable."_

"_So you're trying to eliminate the humanity from the practice of medicine?" Foreman shot at him._

_House shrugged. "If we don't talk to them they can't lie to us, and we can't lie to them." He paused a moment and said, "Humanity is overrated."_

"I said that..." House whispered.

Cameron was glad that House remembered some more, but sad that soon the old grumpy mean 'get the hell away House' was also resurfacing. She sighed. You can't always get what you want.

"I said 'everybody lies' to you and that blond doctor and that black doctor. But when that was I..."

"House...'' Cameron whispered. "Don't try to force yourself to remember. That won't do you any good. All it'll do is make things worse."

House looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "Has anyone told you you're hot?" He said trying to change the subject.

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

After Cameron's last comment there was a long awkward silence. I mean really long. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating but still it was sorta long.

"I'll go see if it's ok for you to check out." Cameron said as she stood up.

"Thanks."

* * *

The doctors cleared House to leave since there was nothing wrong with him, aside from the amnesia and a few cuts and bruises. Wilson had volunteered to take House home.

The ducklings and Wilson decided that they would take turns watching House at his apartment until he could remember most of the things he used to know. Cameron said she would take the first night but Wilson said he would because he was convinced that he could help House remember some more things. Cameron reluctantly agreed. She would take night two.

House looked across to the man in the driver's seat. He strapped his seatbelt on and put the keys in the ignition. "So who are you?" House questioned the man who was supposedly his one and only friend in the world.

Wilson couldn't believe it when Cameron told him what happened to his best friend but now, Wilson believed. That's why Wilson never went to see House, he was afraid it was true.

"I'm James Wilson, head of Oncology." Wilson felt odd having to introduce himself to a man he's known for years. Wilson also felt something else, he didn't like the new House. He liked the old House. The one he became friends with. Sure he didn't miss the snide comments or the teasing of his ex-wives but hey, can't have everything right?

The car backed out of the parking lot and drove down the road. They were about a mile from House's apartment when House said something finally. "James?"

Wilson closed his eyes briefly, which was bad since he was driving. "House..." he said opening them. "Call me Wilson please."

House nodded. "I just thought..."

Wilson waved on hand."No it's ok, I'm just used to you calling me Wilson that's all."

"Uh, Wilson then, I remember being in the hospital." House started. "There was a woman there and she was crying and I was trying to confront her and it wasn't working so well. And there was something wrong with my leg I think..."

Wilson knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, you had an infarction."

House was silent. "Oh." Wilson didn't say anything. House thought it was weird the staff at the hospital gave him a cane. He didn't want to ask why and have a bunch of people starring at him so he didn't say anything. But when he walked it came naturally to him. It was weird.

Wilson or House didn't say a word the rest of the way there. When they arrived House and Wilson got out and closed the doors. They walked up the stairs and House unlocked the door with the keys that the dark haired woman gave him. He still didn't know her name.

When House walked in he felt a little tired so he went over and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Wilson came over and sat down beside him. The oncologist took the remote and turned to House's tivo list. "Look at this." he told him.

House started to read the list. O.C. , Blackadder, The Old Yankee Workshop..." Then House's eyes widened. Wilson knew it was a flashback. He kept silent.

"_Now why do you have a season pass to the New Yankee Workshop?" Wilson asked House._

"_It's a complete moron working with power tools. How much more suspenseful can you get?" came House's snarky reply. Then he took the remote from Wilson and turned on that very show._

"_I'm... I was watching something!" Wilson protested._

_  
"No, you were about to watch something, I'm watching something. See the difference?" _

"House! Snap outta it!" Wilson didn't want to interfere but the look on House's face scared the hell out of him.

House shook his head. "I can only remember bits and pieces." he sighed. "Damn... "

"It'll be fine." Wilson tried.

House snapped. "Well that's what everyone says! Have you ever lost your memory?! Huh?! No I didn't think so! Don't keep telling me it's going to be alright, cause it's not! I'm trying but it's not coming back!!!" House stopped himself, then he got that look on his face every time he yelled at the kids. It was the closest thing to regret for House.

"House. I'm sorry." Wilson apologized.

* * *

They watched tv till 6 pm. Then Wilson got up and made dinner for the both of them. House ate and said nothing. Wilson didn't want to push his buttons anymore. House got up and looked around a few times always returning to the couch. At 11pm House got up and walked into his room. He must've known it was his. Wilson took the dirty dishes out and out them in the sink.

Then he came back and changed into shorts and a T-shirt. Wilson got a blanket form the closet and turned out the lamp and flopped down on the couch. He was asleep within ten minutes.

House on the other hand was awake. He was sitting on the side of the bed playing with his bottle of Vicodin. Somehow he knew what they were for. His leg. He didn't want to bother Wilson since he had yelled at him earlier. But his leg was like it was on fire. So he tipped the bottle over and two pills fell out on his palm. He brought his hand to his mouth and threw his head back and swallowed them. Some things were coming back little by little.

House turned the light out and covered up. Then a memory started to resurface. But as soon as it came it was gone. "Damn." House swore quietly. He rolled over and closed his eyes. "Life's a bitch."

* * *

I'm sorry I want reviews I just want one story of mine to go over 100. Please can you make that happen? Please? If you don't want to fine don't. Once it gets to 100 you can stop reviewing how's that sound? It's just motivating. Oh and I'm sorry for the parentheses. I'm learning see I don't really write a lot I draw much better though. But yeah so uh just 100 and you don't have to review ever again. Sorry again. Please forgive me. 


	3. Looking Through the Glass

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer: I do not own House. Why do I have to keep saying this?

Rating: T

Last time. (If you remember this skip it)

"_House! Snap outta it!" Wilson didn't want to interfere but the look on House's face scared the hell out of him._

_House shook his head. "I can only remember bits and pieces." he sighed. "Damn... "_

"_It'll be fine." Wilson tried._

_House snapped. "Well that's what everyone says! Have you ever lost your memory?! Huh?! No I didn't think so! Don't keep telling me it's going to be alright, cause it's not! I'm trying but it's not coming back!!!" House stopped himself, then he got that look on his face every time he yelled at the kids. It was the closest thing to regret for House._

"_House. I'm sorry." Wilson apologized._

* * *

_They watched tv till 6 pm. Then Wilson got up and made dinner for the both of them. House ate and said nothing. Wilson didn't want to push his buttons anymore. House got up and looked around a few times always returning to the couch. At 11pm House got up and walked into his room. He must've known it was his. Wilson took the dirty dishes out and out them in the sink. _

_Then he came back and changed into shorts and a T-shirt. Wilson got a blanket form the closet and turned out the lamp and flopped down on the couch. He was asleep within ten minutes._

_House on the other hand was awake. He was sitting on the side of the bed playing with his bottle of Vicodin. Somehow he knew what they were for. His leg. He didn't want to bother Wilson since he had yelled at him earlier. But his leg was like it was on fire. So he tipped the bottle over and two pills fell out on his palm. He brought his hand to his mouth and threw his head back and swallowed them. Some things were coming back little by little._

_House turned the light out and covered up. Then a memory started to resurface. But as soon as it came it was gone. "Damn." House swore quietly. He rolled over and closed his eyes. "Life's a bitch."

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Looking Through the Glass

It was 9:00 A.M. Wilson was walking down the halls of the hospital with Cameron. He had left House in his office to see if anything came back to him. Wilson thought it was a better idea than leaving him home alone.

"Is he ok?" Cameron asked.

"I think so." Wilson said a little uncertainly. It seemed like Wilson didn't even know what he was saying.

They circled back and walked towards House's office. Wilson opened the door and let Cameron walk in first.

"House?"

House turned around. "Just making some coffee. Want some?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uh sure." Cameron said awkwardly.

He handed her a mug and she accepted it. House then sat down next to Wilson. "So," he began. "you the brunet, could you tell me your name?" House asked.

Cameron was about to say her name when the other two ducks burst through the door. Chase noticed first. "House! You're back!"

House turned around in his chair to face Chase. "You must be either British or Australian. Grow up with any kangaroos?"

Chase grinned. "Yes I did."

House nodded. "Thought so."

Then a light bulb suddenly went on in Chase's head."Ah ha!" Foreman groaned. Chase swung around. "You owe my fifty bucks!"

Foreman reluctantly reached in his pocket and got his wallet. He opened in and put two twenties and a ten in Chase's hand. "Thank you Foreman." he said smiling.

House looked confused. Cameron noticed. "They bet a lot. So do you House."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Whatever."

Chase put the cash in his wallet and placed it back in his back pocket. Then he noticed House's face.

"House?" he asked. "You alright?"

Cameron silenced him. "Shhh!"

"Sorry." Chase said quickly.

Wilson had told Cameron it was best to let House's flashbacks "replay" themselves. It might help me. It will help him.

_House, Foreman and Chase were at Cuddy's house. Of course they were doing something illegal because House was along._

_House pulled a credit card out. "Ok,twenty bucks says I can through this door in twenty seconds." he announced._

"_You're on!" Chase challenged._

"_Count me in." Foreman said._

_Chase looked at his watch to make sure House didn't cheat, which he's been know to do._

_House reached down and moved a flowerpot over revealing a key. Chase turned around in a circle while Foreman groaned. They both mentally pounded themselves for being so stupid. House smirked and opened the door._

_Chase and Foreman got their wallets out and took out twenty bucks each. The two walked up the steps and House took his winnings from them as they passed._

House realized when he had a flashback it was like watching someone else's life flash before his eyes. Like a movie. But it was his life flashing before his eyes. His. 'My life.' he thought.

He was Greg House, but in a sense he wasn't. Not completely anyway. The world renown diagnostician. Cold, caustic, distant, arrogant all those things he was. Greg House was.

'What if I don't want to be House?' That wasn't a choice, he was House he will always be House till the day he dies. It wasn't a choice he could make. Even if he could choose there was one person that would not let him change and that was the old House. The one who was locked deep inside his consciousness. And when you lock someone up they tend to get angry.

House shook it off. "I'm fine."

The others didn't look at all convinced. "House..." they started.

"I said I'm fine!" House snapped.

He was about to apologize when, as if on cue, Cuddy walked in. "House!"

'Jeez, what is with these people and my name?' House thought.

He didn't know her name so he couldn't address her by her name because he didn't know it. Duh. So he just said, "Hi."

Cuddy wasn't used to being said 'hi' to by anyone, least of all House. But she thought it was a nice change of pace. At least for awhile.

"Hi House, feeling alright?" Cuddy asked.

"Aside form the amnesia I'm just peachy." House remarked.

Wilson could detect some of House's old snark in that sentence. Some, but it was in there.

Cuddy smiled. "That's good."

House was feeling a little awkward. Everyone knew who he was but he didn't know who they were aside from Wilson. Wilson, quick to pick up on things as ever, interrupted the ducklings and Cuddy's chit chat.

"Ok House," he said. "I'll tell you who they are." He pointed to the Australian. "That's Robert Chase the intensive care specialist. House nodded. Then he pointed to the black doctor. "That's Foreman the neurologist." Then to the boss of the hospital. "That's Lisa Cuddy. Dean of this hospital."

House smirked. "I didn't know deans of medicine could have such nice breasts."

Cuddy fumed. "House!"

House laughed at her. Wilson really detected his friend in that last statement. 'He's coming back...'

"Yeah and I'm your boss." Chase said.

House cocked an eyebrow. Cameron took the liberty and smacked Chase over the head. "Chase!" she hissed.

"Sorry." he wined. "Couldn't resist."

House smirked while Cameron frowned. Wilson continued. "And that's Allison Cameron. The immunologist." House looked at them all and memorized their names.

House took this in and stored it in his mind. Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and of course Wilson. Got it. There was something about Cameron that interested him, but he didn't know what. What could it be?

They talked and tried to jog House's mind. They were having fun but there was someone who wasn't. The old House.

* * *

The real House was angry as all get out. Angry because he couldn't get out. He was trapped. He could see everything that was going on. He could see Cameron, and them all talking to him. But at the same time it wasn't. They were talking to a mere shell of him. 

House felt he was starring through glass. A glass wall that cut him off from the outside world. He was isolated from the only people who cared for him and the only ones he cared about. Although he would never admit it.

He pounded on the glass trying desperately to break through and be free. But it was to no avail. House hung his head. All he could do is watch. Then he raised his head and yelled, "C'mon your bastard, remember!!!" But no one could hear him.

* * *

House the new one, found himself starring at Cameron a lot. He stopped himself suddenly. He was fortysomething and she was twenty seven? He had eighteen years on her. That would be really weird if he dated her. Wait, date her who brought that up? Oh right he did. 

The rest of the day the kids showed House around the hospital pointing out stuff here and there. Nurse Brenda thought it was odd but she understood about the whole amnesia thing. Wilson and Cuddy had matters to attend to an said they would be by later if they could.

After they showed House all the things they could think of they went back to House's office. House picked up the red and gray ball that was lying on his desk. "It looks like an oversized tennis ball." he remarked.

He threw it at Chase who it hit in the face.

Wilson walked in a minute later living up to his promise of coming back.

"Wilson." House said.

"Hey House." Wilson replied. "Cameron, it's your turn remember?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes I remember. Thanks though."

"Turn for what?" House asked.

Wilson decided to tell him. "One of us will be staying with you at night till you regain your memory."

"Oh. Don't you think I'm a little old huh?"

Wilson frowned.

"Yes dad." House said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

Cameron looked at her watch. "It's 5:00 P.M. We should get going House."

House nodded. "Let's go."

Wilson just hoped that Cameron's night would go better than his night. House seemed to have forgotten the ordeal but that wasn't the point. House will regain his memory he kept telling himself. But it was just so hard to believe.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is confusing with the old House and the new one. If you have a question review and I'll answer it as fast as I can. 

My computer was fixed really fast even I'm surprised that's why ch 2 was up so fast.

And the crash that House was in I'm gonna answer before someone asks. The car just got the back of the bike and House hit his head on the pavement now that head trauma caused his amnesia. He went to the ICU to check for a cracked skull or concusion but found none. He was then transfered to a regular room.

See ya later peeps! Next chappie invloves House and Cameron alone.

"You're orange you moron!"


	4. Missing

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer: I'll say it slow. I-Do-Not-Own-House!

Rating: T

Last Time. Same drill.

_After they showed House all the things they could think of they went back to House's office. House picked up the red and gray ball that was lying on his desk. "It looks like an oversized tennis ball." he remarked._

_He threw it at Chase who it hit in the face. _

_Wilson walked in a minute later living up to his promise of coming back. "Wilson." House said._

"_Hey House." Wilson replied. "Cameron, it's your turn remember?"_

_Cameron nodded. "Yes I remember. Thanks though."_

"_Turn for what?" House asked._

_Wilson decided to tell him. "One of us will be staying with you at night till you regain your memory."_

"_Oh. Don't you think I'm a little old huh?"_

_Wilson frowned. _

"_Yes dad." House said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."_

_Cameron looked at her watch. "It's 5:00 P.M. We should get going House."_

_House nodded. "Let's go."_

_Wilson just hoped that Cameron's night would go better than his night. House seemed to have forgotten the ordeal but that wasn't the point. House will regain his memory he kept telling himself. But it was just so hard to believe.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Missing

Cameron and House walked and limped out to her car. Cameron took her keys out and unlocked the car. They both got in and buckled up. She started the engine and backed out of the parking space. The rest of the ride was quiet. House was staring out the window and mumbling stuff to himself. Cameron didn't mind. She suspected that he was trying to remember things. She looked away and concentrated on driving.

When Cameron looked at House again, he wasn't staring out the window. Oh no, he was staring at her."House. Could you stop staring at me? It's distracting." Cameron said. Though she was hiding that she really really liked it. House smirked.

Cameron used to like House because he was ''damaged'' but now she liked him for other reasons. He didn't care what people thought of him. He would like to do a good thing and not have anyone find out. He was arrogant and rude, but that was who he was. The new House was also charming. He was nice and polite, something she never thought she'd see from House. Cameron fell in love with the old and new House. And to tell the truth, she liked the new one better.

"Cameron?" House asked. "Cameron!"

That jerked Cameron out of her daydream and back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry!'' she stuttered, embarrassed.

House sighed. "I thought we were gonna crash. Watch where you're going next time. I wanna live ya know." he said sarcastically.

Cameron nodded and drove and parked by House's apartment. He got out and she followed behind him. He opened the door and let her go in first. He smiled at her and she blushed and quickly went inside.

"House did you... did you clean?!" Cameron gasped.

"Yeah." came the reply from the bedroom. "It was a mess. Cleaned it before Wilson and I came in."

Cameron set her back down on the couch and walked around. It was so clean, unlike how it always looked.

House limped over to her. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Cameron shrugged.

House nodded and limped over to the phone where it lay on the coffee table and picked it up. "Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything but 'yeah'?"

"Yeah!" Cameron said covering her mouth. "I mean yes."

House smirked and Cameron blushed wildly.

He dialed the number and waited while it rang. Then the guy on the other end said, "This is Hungry Howie's. What can I do for you?"

"I would like on large pepperoni pizza." House said.

"Is that all sir?" The boy asked.

"Yes that's all." House confirmed.

"Ok, what is your address sir?"

House told him and hung up. Cameron could not for the life of her figure out how House knew that number. 'Must've ordered there often.' she thought to herself.

"Pizza'll be here in thirty minutes Cameron." House announced.

House in the meantime, flopped down on the couch and crossed his legs on top of the coffee table. Cameron came over and joined him.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked carelessly.

"I don't care." was the response he got from the immunologist.

"Ok," he said popping a Vicodin. "don't blame me if you have to watch something you don't like.''

House turned to his tv listing. "The O.C. It is!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the pizza kid arrived at the door. He rang once and waited. Cameron decided to get it since it looked like House was moving for quite some time. "Go get it Cameron, I don't feel like it."

Cameron sighed and got up. She took the money House handed to her and went to pay the kid. She suspected that his leg hurt more than usual but didn't say anything. The last thing they needed was a fight.

She paid him and brought the pizza over and sat it down on table. House grabbed a slice and went back to watching his show.

Cameron looked at him funny. "Don't you need a plate?"

House shrugged. "No need."

The immunologist sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, good idea Cameron. Get me a beer!'' House called.

Cameron opened the fridge door and spied the beer House wanted and didn't find anything she wanted. "Don't you have anything besides beer House?!" she hollered.

House made a face and turned around so his chin was on the back of the couch. "You hate beer?" he asked.

"Yes."

House snorted. "Wuss." and with that he turned around and watched the O.C.

Cameron smirked. It was a joke and she knew that. She got a glass and turned the tap on and filled the glass and walked back into the living room. "Here." she handed him the beer and sat down.

"Why thank you." House said without taking his eyes off the screen.

House drank his beer. He was wondering why Cameron was so damn familiar to him. I mean more than anyone even Wilson. Maybe it was his imagination or something.

Cameron was bored of the O.C. And snatched the remote away. She then preceded to flip through other channels. She was sure House would've tried to stop her or something but he didn't.

"House?"

He didn't reply.

"_Nice earrings." House said awkwardly._

"_My mother's, thank you." Cameron exclaimed._

_House looked around. "Nice shoes."_

"_House, I'm not expecting you to be someone you're not." Cameron said. House just looked at her._

"_I have one evening with you, one chance. And I don't want to waste it talking about what movies you like or what wines you hate. I want to know how you feel —about me." Cameron asked House, who looked extremely uncomfortable._

"_You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great-looking, I'm not charming; I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."_

House blinked. He was back in reality. He was right about knowing Cameron. She and him went on a date. He looked over at Cameron who had found a show that interested her and was watching it like a hawk. He drank the rest of his beer and settled back into the couch.

* * *

11:55 pm

House checked his watch. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. He grabbed his cane and got up. Cameron gathered everything up and tossed it. When she came back into the living room House was already in his room. She wanted the old and new House to stay. But she knew either House would remember or he wouldn't. She couldn't have it both ways.

* * *

Next Day: Noon

"Cameron!"

Cameron swung around at the sound of her name. She saw Foreman and Chase running towards her.

Chase spoke first. "So how was last night?"

"Uhh," Cameron stuttered.

"Did you kiss him?" Chase smirked.

Cameron's eyes widened. "What? No!"

Chase ducked as Cameron through a random object at Chase. Where she got it from I don't know. Foreman, the smarter of him and Chase decided to keep his mouth shut. And it was a good idea too.

"Chase!"

"I'm," Chase ducked again. "sorry!"

Cameron was going to smack him when Wilson came running up to the trio. "Cameron!" he called out of breath. "Thank God I found you."

Cameron resumed her composure which Chase was thankful for, and spoke to the oncologist. "What is it Wilson?" she asked.

"Have you seen House?"

Cameron stared at him funny. "No, I haven't seen him since I came in this morning. Did you check his office?"

Wilson nodded over and over again. "That was the first place I checked."

'Where could he have gone? It wasn't like he was going to go anywhere. Would he?' Cameron thought.

"Are... you sure he's not in the hospital Wilson?" Cameron hoped he would say there was somewhere he hadn't checked, but Wilson slowly nodded. "He's not here Cameron."

Chase was going to say they could look again when Cuddy came up to them. "Where's House? I want to talk to him."

Nobody said anything. Cuddy frowned. "Where is House?"

"Cuddy," Wilson began. "House is missing."

* * *

WOW! What a long break! I'm so sorry. I had Christmas break and exams which I passed them all. Yeah me. Please review with any tips, or questions if you are confused or whatever. So please review. Please?

* * *

"Hey Wilson! Guess what Foreman just did!"


	5. Lost and Found

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer/sigh/ Nope don't own it.

Rating: Teen or above

Before I begin I just want to say congratulations to Hugh Laurie for winning his 2nd Golden Globe and a SAG award!!! A little late but oh well.

Last Time-

_Cameron was going to smack him when Wilson came running up to the trio. "Cameron!" he called out of breath. "Thank God I found you."_

_Cameron resumed her composure which Chase was thankful for, and spoke to the oncologist. "What is it Wilson?" she asked._

"_Have you seen House?"_

_Cameron stared at him funny. "No, I haven't seen him since I came in this morning. Did you check his office?"_

_Wilson nodded over and over again. "That was the first place I checked."_

_'Where could he have gone? It wasn't like he was going to go anywhere. Would he?' Cameron thought._

"_Are... you sure he's not in the hospital Wilson?" Cameron hoped he would say there was somewhere he hadn't checked, but Wilson slowly nodded. "He's not here Cameron."_

_Chase was going to say they could look again when Cuddy came up to them. "Where's House? I want to talk to him."_

_Nobody said anything. Cuddy frowned. "Where is House?"_

"_Cuddy," Wilson began. "House is missing."

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

There was a huge silence in the hallway. No one spoke at all. Not that they couldn't it was just that no one wanted to speak. It took awhile for the news to sink into Cuddy's brain. House was gone, missing.

"What?"

Wilson braced himself. "House is gone."

Cameron was feeling really really uncomfortable. It was like she was between two blitzing linesmen. Oh how she hated sports metaphors. The other two looked just the same as Cameron.

"Cuddy..." Cameron stared but was cut off. Cuddy looked at Wilson and Cameron and then back again. " All of you find him now! I don't have time to yell at you all so go!"

The group looked relieved that they weren't killed. Cuddy walked off to her office to probably think of a punishment for House when he got back. And to plan a lecture for House which he just interpreted as ''mindless bitching" no doubt.

Each doctor took a floor and searched it just incase Wilson missed anything. No luck. A hour later they met up. Nothing. Wilson put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. Nice day they were all having.

Wilson went back to his office to rest awhile. He had just sat down when the phone rang nearly knocking him out of his chair. The oncologist quickly grabbed the phone and said, "House?!"

But it wasn't House.

"Close James." came a female voice.

Wilson tensed up. It was House's mother! "Uh, hello. Um is everything ok?" he asked her trying to get his voice under control. "I mean you never call me."

"Everything is fine James." she said. "I tried Greg's cell but he won't answer."

Wilson felt his stomach turn. 'Oh shoot!'

"Then I tried Dr. Cuddy but all I got was a busy signal, so I called you." she said. "James do you know where he is?"

Wilson felt terrible about what he was about to do. Everybody lies. "Uh Greg is with a patient right now." Wilson lied through his teeth. "I can take a message for him if you want."

"Thanks James. Tell him that his father and I are coming to see him tomorrow. John is taking me on a cruise for Christmas this year and I'd like to see him before we go."

Wilson thought a moment. "But isn't Christmas a month from now?" he asked.

The woman on the phone chuckled. "Yes I know. It's a month long cruise. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Oh yes very." Wilson said sorta sarcastically. He really didn't mean it the way it sounded. Really. "Now what time tomorrow?"

"Oh around, five. I've made dinner plans. James would you like to join us?"

Wilson thought. If he went along he could help keep the amnesia problem from House's parents. He doubted House wanted them to know. "Sure, if I'm not imposing."

"Oh not at all. We'll see you tomorrow."

They both hung up. Wilson ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Now to find House and everything will be fine." Maybe.

* * *

A half an hour later Wilson thought of taking a drive to see if he could find his friend. After all sitting around doing nothing won't solve anything. He walked out and got in his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street.

Wilson watched carefully for any sign of House. But there was none. He drove past a jogging park and stopped and drove back. He got out and walked towards

the entrance. His shoes made a clack sound on the pavement as he approached a figure lying on a picnic table. "House? Wake up."

House turned his head. "Go away."

Wilson wasn't faze the least bit. "House, c'mon back to the hospital. You can't just run off especially when you aren't exactly yourself yet." Wilson tried but House was still pretending not to hear him.

Wilson stood at the head of the table looking down at the diagnostician who still had his eyes shut ignoring the man who was looming over him. "Your mom called." James said at last.

At that comment House opened his eyes and sat up. "When?" Wilson stared at him. "Uh, about thirty minutes ago. Why?"

House didn't answer. "When are they coming?" he asked his piercing blue eyes starring straight at Wilson. The oncologist sensed something very wrong here but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was nothing.

"Tomorrow."

House swung his legs over the side of the table and grabbed his cane. "Why are they coming?" Again Wilson felt something. "To see you. Duh." House looked at him. Wilson folded. "Your father is taking your mother on a cruise and they want to see you before they leave."

House smirked. "What you mean is _she _wants to see me."

Wilson was confused. "They _both_ want to see you House."

The older man shook his head. House knew Wilson didn't know about his father and he wasn't going to know if he had anything to say about it. But Wilson is his friend and deserved to know the truth didn't he? Wilson was his only friend in the world, the only one who could stand to be around him. He was the one who tried to help him when Tritter cornered him. Wilson had been there for him all these years and House knew if Wilson had a secret this big he would tell someone. Wilson should know the truth.

House sighed. The whole time he was lying on the table more and more memories were flooding back, the whole gigantic mess with Tritter and on this very table he told his secret to a girl who was raped. If girl knows Wilson should know.

"Wilson?"

The other man looked at the other. "Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"A big secret?"

"Yeah... House where is this going?"

"What if it's about me?"

Wilson froze. A secret about House?

"I'll tell you Jimmy if you don't tell a soul or so help me God I will never let you live it down." House said almost snarling.

Wilson wondered what happened to the nice House that was there a day ago. He sorta liked the new kind House but he knew House would eventually return and it was sounding like he was close.

"I won't tell I swear."

House nodded showing that he believed him. "Ok Jimmy, I'll tell you..."

* * *

Later after House was done telling his story Wilson couldn't believe what he was saying. His own father abused him?!

"It's true." House said almost a whisper. "The memory hit me so fast I..." he trailed off. "I was scared."

Wilson noted that the last comment sounded more like the amnesic House. Maybe he was in a bad mood that caused him to be more like the old grumpy House. Or maybe Wilson was making up excuses to himself.

"House... let's get you back to the hospital."

House stood up and walked over to some trees that were close by. Wilson had a look that said ''What the hell?" scrawled all over it. House reappeared with a brand new motorcycle in tow. It was a Yamaha YZF-R1, black and blue colored. Wilson had his mouth open and starred at it. "W-what is this?!"

"A bike, I thought that was obvious."

"When did you buy this? And I know what it is." Wilson said impatiently.

"Oh this morning." House said. Catching the look on Wilson's face he started it up. "Race you back."

* * *

Cuddy had sent all the ducklings down to the clinic for the rest of the day. This didn't make them happy but she didn't care one bit. The dean of medicine was going down to check on things when she spotted House and Wilson coming through the front doors.

Cuddy walked up to the two men who tried to turn around and walk out but it didn't work.

"Turn around!"

They obeyed. "Hi Cuddy." House said like nothing was happening.

Cuddy glared daggers at him. If looks could kill House would be dead right now. Six feet under.

"Cuddy," Wilson began. She shifted her attention to the oncologist now. "we have to go."

They brushed right past her and entered the elevator. Cuddy was left standing there without an explanation.

* * *

Wilson had a patient he had to attend to so he left House in his office. When he came back an hour later House was on the floor reading old medical files of past patients.

"House it's time to go home. I'll give you a ride."

"Nope I'm good."

Wilson looked at him funny. "You're staying here?"

"Yup," said the older man. "work to be done."

"House."

"Look," House said bringing the folder down on his left leg with a smack. "I'm fine. Now go see some dying bald kid."

Wilson frowned. But he decided to give up rather than argue with the diagnostician. "Ok see you tomorrow." he said and walked to the door.

"Sayonara." House called and popped a Vicodin.

* * *

Wow! I haven't updated in a looooong time! I'm so sorry. Any ways please **review** and ask me stuff and comment and no flames though. Sorry Cameron lovers because she wasn't in this but she will next time. Sorry.

Oh! Someone told me I would get more reviews if I let anonymous people review and I will if I knew how to shut the thing off that doesn't let me take anonymous reviews so someone let me know how to do that thanks!

* * *

"I'm lucky? He's the one that didn't die."


	6. Dinner

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

* * *

Disclaimer: Wait wait, I know I have the ownership papers somewhere... 

Previously--------

* * *

_Cuddy had sent all the ducklings down to the clinic for the rest of the day. This didn't make them happy but she didn't care one bit. The dean of medicine was going down to check on things when she spotted House and Wilson coming through the front doors. _

_Cuddy walked up to the two men who tried to turn around and walk out but it didn't work._

"_Turn around!"_

_They obeyed. "Hi Cuddy." House said like nothing was happening._

_Cuddy glared daggers at him. If looks could kill House would be dead right now. Six feet under._

"_Cuddy," Wilson began. She shifted her attention to the oncologist now. "we have to go."_

_They brushed right past her and entered the elevator. Cuddy was left standing there without an explanation._

_Wilson had a patient he had to attend to so he left House in his office. When he came back an hour later House was on the floor reading old medical files of past patients. _

"_House it's time to go home. I'll give you a ride."_

"_Nope I'm good."_

_Wilson looked at him funny. "You're staying here?"_

"_Yup," said the older man. "work to be done."_

"_House."_

"_Look," House said bringing the folder down on his left leg with a smack. "I'm fine. Now go see some dying bald kid."_

_Wilson frowned. But he decided to give up rather than argue with the diagnostician. "Ok see you tomorrow." he said and walked to the door._

"

* * *

Chapter 6:Dinner

"House?" Wilson was standing over the sleeping doctor. "Wake up, it's 10:30am!" No response. Wilson didn't expect one.

The oncologist spotted House's iPod laying on the floor next to his arm. He picked it up and scrolled through the songs. James was trying to look for a song with a loud opening to it. 'Ah here's one.' Wilson selected the song and paused it, then he jacked up the volume as high as it would go. The ear buds dangled beside House's right ear. Then Wilson hit play.

The song Fight for all the Wrong Reasons by Nickelback blasted into House's unsuspecting eardrum. If he could have, House would've jumped up and smacked Wilson with his cane. Lucky for Wilson he couldn't.

The doctor jerked his head up and sleepily swatted the ear buds away. "Damn you Wilson turn that off!" he growled still half asleep. Wilson obeyed and sat it on the doctors desk.

"Awake yet?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. A normal person could have just tapped me on my shoulder. Not blow my eardrums out!"

"Sorry."

"You better be."

House slowly stood up and rummaged through a duffle bag by his desk. Wilson saw a bunch of medical files spread across the floor. He recognized one of them. Ester Doyle. House probably doesn't remember treating her, or Ian.

"Your parents have scheduled dinner for 5 o'clock." Wilson reminded.

"I know."

"I'm gonna tag along. Ok?"

"Yep."

Wilson gave his friend a quizzical look then shrugged and walked towards his own office. House slipped a new shirt on and walked to the clinic. Cuddy said he should do some more hours. Maybe it'll jog his memory a little. It was worth a shot anyway.

* * *

It was 3pm. House had been down in the clinic for four hours about. Some things came back. Little things here and there. He learned that patients were stupid and if you insult them they won't care, most of the time. 

Cuddy was dumbstruck. House was actually _in_ the clinic. IN the clinic. Willingly! She had only asked him once if he was up to it. Wow. The world is ending! "She walked in the clinic just as House was coming out of exam room 1.

"Dr. Cuddy."

"House, this is wonderful. But as much as I hate to drag you away form it, you have to go get ready for tonight."

House starred at her. "How do you know?"

"Wilson told me."

"I'll kill him."

"Uh no. Now go. Clinic is covered."

House turned and walked away. What was he gonna wear? Suit? Casual? Where's Wilson at? Geez he needed some advice.

* * *

"Wilson!" 

Wilson looked up from the papers he was working on. "What?"

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Umm, suit and tie. I guess." he replied. "You should dress up, they're your parents."

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

House was at home dressing in front of a long vertical mirror. He had black dress pants on and a black shirt. He was just now tying his light blue colored tie, when Wilson walked in.

James was wearing a dark gray colored suit and a black shirt and red tie. And polished black shoes.

"Spiffy Jimmy."

"Thank you. And tie it right."

"Forget it." House took the tie from around his neck and tossed it on the coach. He unbuttoned his top two buttons and slipped his shoes on. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

Wilson smirked and walked towards the door with House following after. The oncologist was going to drive tonight because House wasn't going to drive his motorcycle to dinner.

They arrived at a nice expensive looking restaurant. They got out and after Wilson locked his car, walked up to the front doors. House pulled the door open and walked in. The door almost hit Wilson in the back of the head when he wasn't paying attention. "House!" he hissed.

House just smirked.

James looked around and spotted House's parents sitting by a rather large window in the corner. He told the person standing behind the counter that they were with them and he let them pass.

House was getting nervous, which he didn't often experience. They were nearing the table and a bead of sweat ran down his neck. He quickly wiped it away and greeted his parents.

"Mom." he said. "...Dad..."

His mom pulled him into a big hug and he hugged her back. Wilson was watching and smiled.

He shook his father's hand and almost winced. All that he could remember was his father abusing him. His mother he could remember her being kind and gentle and sweet. He felt safer with her.

After Wilson shook hands and gave Mrs. House a hug they all sat down. House was next to his mother and Wilson next to his father. House was across from his best friend and his parents were across form each other.

They ordered drinks and looked at the menu. House was secretly sneaking looks at his father. He didn't look like a bad man. But looks can be deceiving. He told himself.

It took about ten minutes for them all to make up their minds about what they were going to eat. They ordered then a silence settled on the four.

"So any new girls?" his father asked.

House looked up startled. "No." he said quietly.

His mother looked over at him. "You ok dear?"

"Yeah mom. Fine." he answered. Not very convincingly.

Wilson looked caught in the middle of something. Something he didn't want to be, but he had to help his friend. Somehow.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "where are you two going on this cruise?" Wilson asked. He glanced at House and saw relief wash over him. House mouthed 'Thank You' to Wilson, who just nodded.

"Jamaica." she answered smiling. "It's supposed to be wonderful."

House's father smiled back at her. House just cringed.

Wilson saw that House was getting agitated and more nervous by the second. He had to leave, now. But he didn't know how to explain this to his parents. Wilson knew House wouldn't want his father to know.

"House, are you feeling all right?" he suddenly asked.

House looked at him and immediately caught on. 'Thanks Jimmy.' he made a mental note to thank his friend later.

Mrs. House was worried. "Greg, honey is there something wrong?"

House felt guilty lying to her like this, but the truth would worry her even more and ruin her vacation.

"No, it's just a headache and stuff. I wasn't feeling well before, but I didn't want to miss this." he lied.

"Don't worry dear. You go home and rest. Your father and I will stay here. You call to let us know you're ok."

"I will."

He kissed her good-bye and shook his father's hand again and he and Wilson left.

* * *

They got in the car and drove back to House's apartment. The ride there was dead quiet. When they arrived House got out without a word and walked up to his place. Wilson followed after shutting the car off. 

"House." Wilson started.

House was in the kitchen getting a glass out of the cuppard. He pulled a bottle of whiskey off a shelf and poured it in the glass until it was half full and drank it. He poured another, this time it was almost full.

Wilson saw him walk towards him. "House, I know that was hard for you but you'll remember. And when you do you can call them up and have an actual conversation with them." Wilson felt he was talking to a wall. Only you get more from a wall.

"House."

"Shut up Wilson." he whispered. "Don't say you know what it's like, cause you don't. Not a clue."

Wilson stepped back a foot or two. "House be reasonable now..."

The older man chuckled. "Reasonable?! I can't remember my own parents!" he threw the glass across the room, it shattered in a million pieces, spilling the liquid all over the wall. "You lose your memory, then we'll talk."

He turned around and limped into the bedroom, leaving a very shocked Wilson in his wake.

Wilson didn't know what to say. 'Damn it!'

He walked out to his car and drove away. House was slowly getting his memories back. And as much as he was trying to kid himself. The old House was slowly coming out of hiding and showing itself again.

* * *

As mentioned before exams are over and school is out! Sorry that was a little short and may or may not be confusing. :) Anyway, push the button and make my day!

* * *

"Is this an intervention? You're a little late, since I'm not using drugs anymore. I am,however, still hooked on phonics." 


	7. We tried

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Disclaimer: No...

Previously-

_They got in the car and drove back to House's __apartment.__ The ride there was dead quiet. When they arrived House got out without a word and walked up to his place. Wilson followed after shutting the car off. _

"_House." Wilson started. _

_House was in the kitchen getting a glass out of the cuppard. He pulled a bottle of __whiskey__ off a shelf and poured it in the glass until it was half full and drank it. He poured another, this time it was almost full. _

_Wilson saw him walk towards him. "House, I know that was hard for you but you'll remember. And when you do you can call them up and have an actual conversation with them." Wilson felt he was talking to a wall. Only you get more from a wall._

"_House."_

"_Shut up Wilson." he whispered. "Don't say you know what it's like, cause you don't. Not a clue."_

_Wilson stepped back a foot or two. "House be reasonable now..."_

_The older man chuckled. "Reasonable?! I can't remember my own parents!" he threw the glass across the room, it shattered in a million pieces, spilling the liquid all over the wall. "You lose your memory, then we'll talk."_

_He turned around and limped into the bedroom, leaving a very shocked Wilson in his wake. _

_Wilson didn't know what to say. 'Damn it!'_

* * *

Chapter 7: "We Tried."

"He still hasn't come out of his room?" Cuddy asked Wilson. Wilson shook his head. The two were standing in an empty hallway on the second floor of the hospital.

"Well, that's House for you." Cuddy said finally. "Stubborn as always."

The oncologist didn't look convinced. "I think we should leave him alone. Who knows, we might get the old House back."

The Dean of Medicine started to walk away. "Cause God knows we all want that." she answered sarcastically.

Wilson felt utterly helpless. He couldn't help his friend and he was sure if he could his friend wouldn't want any help anyway. All he could do was sit by the sidelines and wait for something to happen.

* * *

"Cameron."

The immunologist turned around. "Wilson. What's wrong?"

Wilson walked through the doors of the office. He stopped a few feet from her and thought about what he was exactly going to say to her. He had kept the ducklings out of the loop lately because he thought he could help House better that way. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Wilson?"

"Sorry." He paused. "Cameron I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to go see House."

Cameron froze. "What?"

"Please Cameron. Just go see him."

Cameron hesitated. "Wilson... I don't think-"

"He's a wreck."

"Wilson..."

"Bring Chase and Foreman too. He needs to see other people besides me, Cameron. Please."

It hurt Cameron to see Wilson begging like this. She had never in her career at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had she seen Wilson in this state.

"I'll go see him. I'll just go grab Chase and Foreman." Cameron said finally.

"Thank you." Wilson said, handing Cameron a small silver colored key.

Cameron gave a weak smile.

* * *

"Tell me again why we have to come." Chase complained.

"Because Wilson said it might help House." Foreman said before Cameron could answer. "And I think he's right."

Chase still wasn't satisfied. "Suck up." he mumbled. Foreman shot him a nasty look and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Cameron sighed. "shut up or go wait in the car."

Both men were about to shoot a snide comment back when they caught Cameron's eye and immediately reconsidered it.

Cameron opened the door with the key that Wilson gave her and walked inside. The room was a mess. There was broken glass, papers strewn everywhere, and just stuff out of place. Chase and Foreman bent down and put things back in place as Cameron made her way to the bedroom.

She stopped in front of the door and started to feel a little afraid for some reason. Chase and Foreman had finished cleaning up the living room the best they could and were now staring intently on her.

"Cameron."

She shook it off and knocked. "House? It's me, Cameron. Open up."

The silence was horrible. The trio waited for an answer that they thought would never come, but then they heard a voice.

"Go away."

"House, it's us!"

"I said go away!" this time it came out louder and angrier then before.

Chase reached out and tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked. Which wasn't very surprising. "House?"

"God what is wrong with you people?!" he growled. "Just go."

The three doctors decided to give up, they were clearly in a no win situation. House wasn't going to budge in a million years. They had no other choice then to go back to the hospital.

House could hear their retreating footsteps moving away from the door. He was grateful they were gone. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them right now, he couldn't. They would only bring more painful memories flooding back, and he didn't need that right now.

"_You don't like yourself. But you do admire yourself. Its all you've got so you cling to it. You're so afraid if you change, you'll lose what makes you special. Being miserable doesn't make you better than anybody else, House. It just makes you miserable."_

Wilson's words flooded his brain and with it more memories came rushing back, like a dam had just burst open.

"_He didn't have any reason to lie." House explained._

_Wilson was confused. "Everybody lies... except politicians? House, I believe you're a romantic. You didn't just believe him - you believed in him. You want to come over tonight and watch old movies and cry?" he says and pauses. Then he points at House. "Dr. Cameron's getting to you. Well, I guess you can't be around that much niceness and not get any on you."_

"_Is that why you haven't put the moves on her?" House shot._

_Wilson grinned. "What makes you think I haven't put the moves on her?"_

_House stares at his friend, trying to see if he was serious or joking around._

"_Oh." Wilson whispers. "Oh boy! You're in trouble." he says exiting the room while laughing._

Then another memory came at him.

"_You know why people are nice to other people?"_

"_Oh, I know this one. Because people are good, decent and caring." House said finding the conversation funny. "Either that, or people are cowards. If I'm mean to you, you'll be mean to me. Mutually assured destruction." _

House gripped his head. He just wished they would stop. He wished he remembered, or better yet. He wished he was never hit by that stupid car in the first place. But that's done so he'll just have to for the first one.

_House is looking at a comic drawn by a patient while trying to figure out who the hell she is. "Philadelphia. Look at that skyline. It's very evocative. The Chrysler Building." _

_Foreman looked at it. "That's a cloud."_

"_And the Chrysler Building's in New York." Cameron pointed out._

_House shrugged. "Eh, I'm getting Philly. And that cactus, well, that's a smashed car? Car accident!"_

"_A cactus in Philly?"_

"_Water" he said mostly to Wilson "Well, water's October, right?" _

"_Obviously."_

"_The page number's 22, so that's October 2nd, 2002. Ergo, the patient was in a car accident two years ago last October." he cleverly deduced, his team thought he was making this all up to avoid being bored._

"_My goodness! Was she okay?" Wilson mocked sincerity. _

"_Broke her arm" House paused. "I think. And they fixed it, with this." he holds up_

_a surgical pin. "Surgical pin. Better than a wallet. Serial number, in case you recall, are tied to a patient's name." he said rather proud with himself._

House was sitting on the ground by the side of his bed holding his head. His cane was near-by and a bottle of vicodin was laying on its side. Some of the pills were lying on the floor next to the open bottle. He picked one up and swallowed it and closed his eyes. House laid his head back on his bed. "Make it stop." he whispered.

* * *

The trio arrived back at the hospital and were greeted by Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson had informed the Dean of what they had been up to and she was particularly interested in what was the outcome.

"So?" Wilson asked. "What happened?"

The three looked at each other. "See..." Cameron started. "we never actually talked to him. It was more like the door we were talking to."

Wilson sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry. We tried." Cameron apologized.

"No," Wilson said running his hand over his face, thinking of what to to next. "it's not your fault. We'll keep trying." he and Cuddy started to walk off towards the elevator when a voice called his name.

"James!"

He spun around like a top. 'My God..."

* * *

Well that's that. I will have a total of 10 chapters and no more. I was on vacation and didn't feel like typing so that's my excuse. My bad.

Anyways, please review and see you next time:)


	8. Moving On & Epilogue

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE BREAK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND READ ON! please?**

**Life Isn't Always Fair**

Previously-

_House was sitting on the ground by the side of his bed holding his head. His cane was near-by and a bottle of vicodin was laying on its side. Some of the pills were lying on the floor next to the open bottle. He picked one up and swallowed it and closed his eyes. House laid his head back on his bed. "Make it stop." he whispered._

_

* * *

_

_The trio arrived back at the hospital and were greeted by Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson had informed the Dean of what they had been up to and she was particularly interested in what was the outcome._

"_So?" Wilson asked. "What happened?"_

_The three looked at each other. "See..." Cameron started. "we never actually talked to him. It was more like the door we were talking to."_

_Wilson sighed and put his hands on his hips._

"_I'm sorry. We tried." Cameron apologized._

"_No," Wilson said running his hand over his face, thinking of what to to next. "it's not your fault. We'll keep trying." he and Cuddy started to walk off towards the elevator when a voice called his name._

"_James!"_

_He spun around like a top. 'My God..."

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Moving On/ Epilouge

Wilson was speechless. "H-hey, Stacy," he finally stammered. "what are you doing here?"

"Mark is at a conference and I have a trial tomorrow, so I thought I would stop by and say hi to you and Greg. Where is he?"

The group was silent. Stacy turned back towards them and raised an eyebrow. 'Great. Now they're hiding something again. As usual...'

"Alright," she muttered mostly to herself. "cough it up you five. Now."

They still did not answer. This was starting to get on Stacy's nerves. She sighed. "You can either tell me or I'll go see him myself if he's not here."

Wilson finally spoke up. "I don't think that's the best thing to do right now Stacy."

"Why not?"

Wilson paused. "He's not doing so well right now."

"Is... is it his leg?" In her heart, Stacy still felt responsible for what happened. Mostly because it was her fault, if she had listened to Greg... maybe everything would be fine. But if she didn't do it... _"He could be in pain for the rest of his life." _Cuddy's words would echo in her head. The rest of his life. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

The oncologist's words jerked her out of her flashback. "No, it's not."

"Then what's wrong?"

Like before, no one answered.

Stacy stared at them for a few seconds and turned and walked away. The others not even trying to stop her.

Stacy was determined to find out why the only people whom she knew that ALWAYS had something or other to say, decided to shut up now of all times. As she drove to Greg's apartment she wondered what she would say to him. God, it had been a while since she had last seen him. Stacy could still recall bits of the conversation they had with each other.

" _I want not to love Mark, I want to hate you, I want all of this to be simple. But it's not." _

"_You can either have a life with me or you can have a life with him. It can't be both. It's not easy, but it is simple." House stated rather bluntly. More blunt than he meant to._

Danm. They had both been fools. She loved both men. But Greg was just... she shook the feeling from her mind.

"_I can't make you happy." he stated. She stared at him, confused. _

"_We'll be happy for what, couple weeks. Then I'll say something, then start to ignore you. At first it will be ok, it's just House being House. But then you'll want something more."_

But she was with Mark now. They had both chosen what they wanted. 'We had both chosen...' she thought.

She drove up to his place and parked the car. Then proceeded to walk up to the door. Stacey knocked twice and when there was no answer she turned the knob, which to her surprise was unlocked. The room inside as a mess. Stacey grimaced at the site before her. "Jeez Greg."

With some difficulty she made her way across the room and down the hallway. The same hallway she walked down so many years ago. When she came to the bedroom door, she stopped. What would she say? Danmit! Why was this so hard?!

She knocked.

There was no answer.

She knocked again.

There was still no answer.

She tried the door knob. It was locked.

'Wonderful, he didn't bother to lock is front door, but THIS door he locks!'

Stacey knocked, rather banged on the door. "Greg."

There was no response. Like she was really counting on one anyways.

"Greg, it's me... Stacy. Open the door and stop being lazy."

"I'm not being lazy." House rasped. "Go away."

"Fat chance." the lawyer said to the door. "Get out here. Greg."

"Stacy... go away."

"No. Something is wrong with you and I want to know. I... still care about you..."

The knob turned and House stepped into view. He was wearing pajama pants that were a light gray and a black t-shirt. No socks and a tired look on his face.

Stacy taken back. What the hell happened to him?

"You really want to know huh?" he said completely emotionless. "I got in an accident. Ok?"

"Were you hurt?" She asked slowly.

"Fortunately, not bad. Only a blow to the head. Though enough to cause some amnesia."

Stacy glared at him. "So," she said evenly but her voice had an edge to it. "this is why you stay in your room with the door locked. This is why you are worrying your team, boss and best friend to death. To have a pity party alone huh? Have you once tried to put the pieces back together?"

House glared back. "Hmph. Tell me, what am I supposed to do when I get them back? Huh?! I can't go back like nothing ever happened!"

"Psh! That's so easy Greg. You don't go back, you move on! Everyone has to. I've done it, so can you." she paused. "It may not be easy. But it is simple."

House stared at her, realizing she was right. 'This is stupid, expecting everything to fall back into place, because it's not. I have to change things. I have to stop hiding and waiting for Wilson to bail me out. I can't keep relying on them.'

"Wasn't that what you told me before?" she smiled.

House slowly smiled. "Yeah..."

* * *

Epilogue:

The next day everything was fine. Cuddy was signing papers, Wilson was treating cancer patients. The three musketeers were helping in the clinic. All was running pretty smoothly in the hospital.

Cuddy was down in the clinic talking with Nurse Brenda when Wilson showed up.

"We have got to get those three a case." he said to the Dean.

"I know, but we're not exactly swimming in _interesting_ cases over here."

Chase, Cameron and Foreman all walked out and dropped three files on the desk. "Anyone have a case?" Chase asked.

"I got one."

They all spun around towards the front doors.

"How long does it take for a man who was hit by a car and has amnesia, to regain his memory?"

"House!"

"Hmm. What, no balloons? Jeez you could have at least done something to welcome me back."

"Well we probably would have," Wilson smiled. "if we knew when you were coming back."

Chase ran up and hugged him. "Yeah, I love you too Chase."

''So, we got any cases?" House asked.

Cuddy spoke first. "House you can take time to-"

He cut her off.

"No need. Case?"

"We have five cases but none of them are interesting enou-"

"I'll take them."

He grabbed the files Cuddy was looking through and whistled to his team. "C'mon, we got work to do."

The three practically ran after the older man, while Cuddy and Wilson sighed. They had their House back.

* * *

The team solved all five cases by the end of the day. Chase was happy to be out of the clinic. Foreman was happy to solve cases again. And Cameron was happy to have her boss back. Cuddy was happy to have her best doctor working again and Wilson was just happy to have his friend back.

House had called his parents and told them the whole story. And apologized for lying to them. They were relived to know he was alright.

Wilson and House had drinks one night and had a marathon of the O.C. , much Wilson's dismay. They had pizza and talked just like the one time on Christmas Eve.

Cuddy was back to lecturing him to get down to the clinic and catch up on his work. And just like old times, House refused and argued back,

A week had past and Stacy's words still lingered._ "You don't go back, you move on! Everyone has to. I've done it, so can you." _Echoing in his head._ "It may not be easy. But it is simple."_

That's what was going through his mind as he walked down the hallway. He stopped at his office and opened the door. Cameron was sitting at the table packing her stuff up for the night.

"Cameron."

She jumped slightly. "Oh, sorry didn't hear you come in."

House paused. "Umm, would you like to... go get a drink?"

Cameron blinked. "You asking me?"

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, but a drink sounds good." Cameron said grabbing her things.

House opened the door for her and followed pausing to look back as the door closed shut.

'See Stacy, I'm moving on too.'

* * *

Ok this is done. I haven't re-read it b/c I'm short on time right now I'll do it later. This was supposed to be a HouseCameron fic but Wilson was in it so much more so I changed it. Sorry again for the wait I had a lot to do with school starting and sports and stuff.

Please review and remember no flaming. Thanks!


End file.
